Bittersweet
by Mr. Mordred
Summary: Doce para os meus sonhos, amargo para minha alma. Fanfiction escrita para o II Challenge de Angst do Grimmauld Place.


**Nome da fic**: Bittersweet

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Angst/ Drama/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA.

**Resumo:** Duas linhas ou menos resumindo a fic.

**Agradecimentos:** Minha beta Lady of The Crow – que me achou poético demais e a Cradle of Filth.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

* * *

"_(...) Não te rias de mim, meu anjo lindo!  
Por ti - as noites eu velei chorando,  
Por ti - nos sonhos morrerei sorrindo!"_

– Álvares de Azevedo –

_**Pálida Luz**_

Paz.

A fria, gélida, agonizante _e_ torturante... _Paz_.

As longas capas negras chicoteiam as suas costas, se embalando na suave brisa matinal, enquanto nascia um sol pálido e miseravelmente morno, tentando destronar o frio inverno, que se apossa daquelas terras banhadas de sangue, com força sobrenatural.

As folhas pendiam amenas para seus pés, e a voz que oscilava em seu peito, havia silenciado _apenas_ por um momento, _apenas_ enquanto o inverno ergue seus véus cândidos, e os deita sobre seus ombros sobrecarregados – já enfraquecidos por suportarem todo o peso do mundo. Do mundo que não lhe pertencia, do mundo que o negou, como se nega a um filho bastardo – coroando com mil beijos gélidos, a paixão que morreu sobre aquela lápide fria.

A rosa vermelha que jazeu fria e intensa, agora lutava contra aquele frio, que parecia romper de dentro de seu peito, como se os deuses, que ainda estouram em gargalhadas, lhe dispensassem alguma piedade, e mostrassem ao mundo, do que era feito aquele homem.

Aquele fantoche.

Aquele assassino.

Aquele _herói_.

_Quem ele era_? Já não sabia.

O seu nome era apenas isso: _um nome_. Sem valor, sem um ideal, sem um sonho pelo qual lutar. Ela havia partido, e ele a amou tanto em morte como em vida, e agora, o mundo regozijava sua vitória, festejando a paz que voltava para aquecer seus lares, suas almas trêmulas, frágeis.

Ele, Severus Snape, havia perdido os motivos, eles se esvaíram por seus dedos como a fina areia da praia, os motivos se esqueceram a quem pertenciam, se foram felizes e tagarelantes, deixando para trás, aquele que mais necessitava deles.

E... _O que havia_?

Albus Dumbledore estava morto, o mundo estava salvo, e agora, o ex-espião duplo, encarava sua lápide negra – como se fosse constituída de obsidiana pura. Pedras vulcânicas para aquecer sua alma fria – e encontrava, em belas letras seu nome, seu nascimento e muitas flores.

Vermelhas, vibrantes. _Vívidas_!

Mas no fundo, ele sabia que por mais que aquelas flores fossem derradeiramente vivas e brilhantes, como o crepitar das labaredas em uma lareira, estavam tão mortas e frias quanto ele, enterradas em um abismo invisível do qual não se pode se sair.

As salamandras chicoteiam suas caldas abrasadas, e as flores são carregadas por um braço de vento, que as roubou daquela cripta sombria e vazia.

Quem jazia ali dentro?

Algum Comensal da Morte, de pouca relevância, cuja face fora cuidadosamente transfigurada. Cujo nome ou história não importava – _não interessava_ – e ele, de qualquer forma, não teria uma vida para qual voltar, filhos para abraçar.

_Eles_ não tinham isso.

O seu amplo e pesado capuz foi gentilmente lambido pela brisa, que escovou uma longa madeixa negra, para fora do abraço do tecido. Com os dedos longos e finos, ele o ajeitou sobre o rosto anguloso e pálido.

O brocado negro e argênteo, reluziu para os relâmpagos que se principiavam ao longe, quando o homem obscuro, fechou ainda mais o veludo ao redor de seu corpo longo.

A tempestade pendeu, selvagem... _Gritante_.

O apelo divino ecoando através de seu ser com tanta força, que todos os seus pecados bradaram em uníssono, e ele se confessou diante daquela força, deixando sua longa capa se derramar para o solo, formando um aveludado lago negro aos seus pés, enquanto os seus joelhos falhavam e seu peito explodia de dor por todas as almas existentes.

"_E perdoa-nos as nossas dívidas, assim como nós temos perdoado aos nossos devedores;"_ – Ele pensou, se recordando da passagem de Matheus 6.33.

Ele não merecia um perdão, mas o desejava da mesma forma.*

O contato úmido sob sua pele foi uma benção, seus joelhos displicentemente repousados sobre a grama, enquanto seu dorso se encurvava e seus antebraços também se apoiavam no tapete verdejante.

Um som esganiçado e rouco rasgou sua garganta, e isto foi o mais próximo que conseguiu de um soluço. _De uma lágrima_.

Ele era um monstro sem alma. Não merecia o perdão, não merecia as flores, sequer merecia a cripta, estabelecida orgulhosamente em um solo sagrado, eternamente admirando a fronte esplendorosa e envelhecidamente jovem do Castelo.

Ele jamais soube se foram as lágrimas ou as gotas de chuva que varreram sua face lívida, acariciando as cicatrizes, beijando as chagas, as torturas. _As lembranças._

Apenas compreendeu o quão doce e gentil era a morte, estendendo sua mão enluvada, indicando o infinito vazio, o _esquecimento_.

E o quão turbulenta e desesperadora era a vida, empunhando sete adagas de prata, para cada fina lâmina cortar mais uma talha dos pobres corações mortais, como um sacrifício à existência.

_E sangrar_.

Sangrar até que a dor dê lugar a uma doce alucinação miraculosa, que faz os loucos rirem à meia-noite, enquanto os trovões brincam de esconde-esconde nos céus, projetando sombras sobre as paredes, fazendo a imaginação criar histórias.

A paz o devorou lentamente, enquanto a razão se esvaia através de suas veias, de seus poros, e se perdia entre os rios da enxurrada, lavando aquelas terras, varrendo o sangue, a dor. _A guerra_.

Sentiu apenas uma mão delicada, pousando gentilmente sobre seu ombro, e se obrigou a erguer o rosto para aquela presença. Ele encarou Hermione Granger, segurando um grandioso e sombrio guarda-chuva negro, que combinava com o seu traje de luto.

Ele se ergueu, não tão orgulhosamente como antes, mas respeitosamente, _dignamente_, esperando a rejeição, a outra mordida da víbora em sua jugular, para batizar seu regresso clandestino, como tudo o que fizera.

"_Impuro"_ – Uma voz sussurrou no fundo de seu âmago.

Uma voz que gritava quando o sol perdia suas cores e dava lugar ao luar, com todo o seu resplender noturno, expulsando os demônios de suas tocas, para atormentarem os insones, cujos pecados jamais serão perdoados.

Mas não houve dor ou ressentimento naqueles olhos, a vendeta não se desprendeu amarga através de seu cerne, para fazer seu gosto acerbo se impregnar em seus lábios como veneno frio e cru, que não mata... Mas tortura _lentamente_.

Ao contrário, houve paixão, – não compaixão – houve fé, houve admiração, e nenhuma palavra ousou saltar de seus lábios, quando ela encaixou seus longos dedos atrás de sua nuca, e o aproximou, selando seus lábios, mornos, acolhedores, aos dele, frios, desesperados.

_Havia quanto de dor naqueles olhos?_

_Havia quanto de paz naquele beijo?_

Nenhum deles soube medir – ou se importou em fazê-lo – ela apenas o acolheu da tempestade e o guiou ate onde a dor não poderia atingi-lo, no círculo quente de seus abraços, enquanto ela selava algum contrato com o destino, com a vida, com outro beijo sôfrego, arquejante, necessitado.

E os seus corpos se perdiam entre frio e calor, nos lençóis negros de um leito que desejou sentir sobre si aquelas peles, aqueles aromas.

Musgo de carvalho – ela notou – com finas notas de sândalo e absinto.

Ela desejou ser o láudano, e o embriagar enquanto queima açucarado, fazê-lo se perder em meio àquelas sensações, contemplar o éden, enquanto sua mente vaga por algum infinito desconhecido, algum paraíso secreto, que repousa inconfessável.

As mãos vagaram sem destino pelas costas feridas daquele homem,recordando o passado antes de esquecê-lo totalmente, enquanto ela se ocupava em dar todo o prazer que ele desejou receber um dia.

Os longos dedos circundando o mastro pulsante, em movimentos ritmados, que ela havia lido, enquanto os lábios masculinos mordiam e beijavam ansiosamente sua garganta exposta.

Quando aquele desejo surgiu?

Jamais soube e jamais se arrependeu, capturando os lábios frios novamente, usando e abusando das fortalezas desmoronadas, arrancando toda a paixão encoberta por aquele fino véu negro, impenetrável, enquanto arrebatava gemidos de sua garganta, abafados pelo ritmo selvagem e arquejante de seus beijos.

As mãos longas e finas dele – adestradas pelos longos anos cuidando de poções complicadíssimas e, feitiços improferíveis. Tão proibidos que se tornavam lendas, mistérios a serem desbravados por aquela mente ágil – vagaram por seus seios, contornando o desenho arredondado e macio, sorvendo e beijando avidamente, cada milímetro de pele que se tornava nua.

Ele a arrebatou quando os lábios alcançaram a curva de seu umbigo, fazendo a carne tremer sobre os lábios experientes, que dançaram sobre as curvas sinuosas, _derradeiras_.

Um pecado mais mortal que o outro, se escondendo em seus segredos, até que encontraram o berço de sua feminilidade e a degustaram apaixonadamente, jurando todo o prazer possível a ela, enquanto estimulava o pequeno botão repleto de terminações nervosas, que fazia todos os seus ossos virarem pó, diante de seus atenciosos cuidados.

Os brados, os sussurros que ela emitia, bailando como música para seus ouvidos atentos, a respiração proporcionando finos acordes de violino, enquanto a orquestra lamuriante se entrega, ao magnífico amparo selvagem do clímax.

Ele se ergueu, massageando as fartas pernas de alabastro, encaixando seu estreito quadril entre elas, mantendo os olhos – como infinitos abismos – presos àquelas pérolas de mel, se perdendo na amplidão delas, _se esquecendo_.

Se cravou em suas entranhas mornas, apertadas, arrancando um gemido intoxicante da garganta abrasada, os olhos se selando para o mundo e se abrindo para o prazer, enquanto se deixava dominar por aquelas sensações delirantes.

Notando com satisfação as pálpebras pesadas, o desejo que escurecia suas íris, que outrora reluziram douradas para o sol que se principiava atrás dos montes, abrindo as cortinas para que a aurora entrasse esplendorosa.

Se entregou a isto também, deixando o corpo dela estremecer novamente sob os seus esmeros, mergulhando no mesmo oceano incerto que ela, logo após.

O crepúsculo atirou sua luz ambarina para o cômodo escuro, o acortinado de cetim e brocado negro, refletindo as matizes douradas para os amantes que adormeciam em segredo.

Em seus corações banhados pela paz que lhes acometeu, fizeram uma promessa.

Uma promessa de eternidade.

* * *

**(N/A)¹: **Revisem por favor.

**(N/A)²:** Olá, sou Mr. Mordred, sou novo aqui, e esta é minha primeira fanfiction. Este é meu estilo de escrita, espero que apreciem. Agradeço aos que lerem, e não me enviarem reviews, como agradeço aos que lerem e me enviarem reviews, vocês farão um humilde autor feliz.

**(N/A)*: **Há alguma fanfic com um resumo parecido com este, só não me lembro qual.


End file.
